


How to serve your husband dinner

by Midori__99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol dressed in a maid costume because yes, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, Self-Indulgent, but still read, yall are gonna be disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Kyungsoo is tired. Good thing Chanyeol is always there to uplift his mood even though this time his methods are somewhat.....unexpected.(totally inspired from the fact that yeol's gonna do an audio cinema where he is a hecking CROSSDRESSING PROTAGONIST)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	How to serve your husband dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK.....not yet actually. my annoying block is still persisting so i'm trying to break out of it by writing these ridiculous drabbles.
> 
> ALSO this was supposed to be smut/PWP but i realized as i attempted it that i can't write it even if i wanted to -_- blame my asexual ass, i have ZERO imagination. i legit blanked out the minute i tried to write a smutty scene and wasted two hours just staring at the blinking cursor lolol  
> anyway, give it a read regardless. I PROMISE I WILL FINISH HERE'S MY BEST SHOT AND GET BACK TO SHALL WE, MY DEAR SOON *sobs* i hate myself

The sound of the front door opening and then banging shut echoed through the whole house and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but cringe. He hadn’t meant to be that rough but work hadn’t been very great that day. Ridiculously fussy clients, an overbearing boss and nosey co-workers……Kyungsoo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Someday, he was going to ditch everything, grab his husband and three dogs and go off on the road. They could roam around as travelling musicians then and Kyungsoo would have zero complaints.

“Kyungsoo?” the familiar deep and soothing voice that floated through instantly made Kyungsoo’s darkened mood slightly lighter and he looked up to see Chanyeol sauntering up the corridor and towards the door to greet him. He was dressed in a soft oversized sweater coloured pastel blue and had his long brown wavy hair tied up in a ponytail. Kyungsoo also noticed the apron that hugged his figure and the bunched up sleeves so he deduced the other had been cooking.

“Hey, love,” Kyungsoo said, voice soft and tired and reached up to kiss the other briefly on the lips. “Mm, what have you been making? It smells good.”

“Spaghetti. Thought I’d make Italian for tonight,” Chanyeol frowned. “What’s up? Bad Day?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighed, loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes. He let the other take his briefcase and blazer when Chanyeol insisted. “But don’t worry your head over it.”

“Well, I definitely don’t like it when those assholes you call colleagues send you home with that look on your face every time,” Chanyeol whined while following Kyungsoo who stalked to the living room to bodily throw himself on the couch. “Want me to go beat them up?”

Kyungsoo lifted his face just to roll his eyes at the other. “That’s not how it works, Yeol.”

“But my fists pack a great punch!” Chanyeol argued while flexing his arms. The well-toned muscles on his forearms from all the dedicated basketball he played rippled and Kyungsoo’s eyes followed the movement with hungry intent. “I can beat them all up along with the boss if you want me to.”

“Thank you for you sentiments, Chanyeol, but it’s not necessary,” Kyungsoo gave a short laugh. “As annoying as they are, that job still pays me well. I don’t want to lose it.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips. “If you say so……” he mused. He looked a bit thoughtful and then pulled the other off the couch. “Well, anyway. You go on and have a bath and freshen up. I’ll set up the table and everything.”

Kyungsoo nodded and did as his husband told him to. He’d initially wanted to forego a bath that night because he felt way too drained but now he was glad that he didn’t. Sliding into the bathtub filled with warm water and smelling pleasant from one of the silly bath-bombs Chanyeol liked a little too obsessively (Kyungsoo had chosen the least outrageous one he could find out of the stack because the whole pile of multicolored spheres and cubes made him rather anxious. Bathing in such stuff every day could NOT be healthy) he felt the tiredness in his limbs get soothed. This was good. Coming home to a loving husband, to three hyperactive pups (although they were currently nowhere to be found. Probably asleep in one of the spare bedrooms they liked to occupy) and great baths like these, Kyungsoo could push the more negative thoughts out of his mind and ease up on the whining.

He lost track of time of how long he stayed enjoying the soak but eventually he pulled himself out and threw on some clothes after drying up. Chanyeol would get mad if he turned up late for dinner and made the spaghetti go cold.

As he walked towards their dining room, still with a towel around his neck, he stopped and did a double take.

“Oh, there you are!” Chanyeol smiled, dazzling and happy. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d fallen asleep in the bathroom.”

“Chanyeol…..this is….” Kyungsoo stuttered and then stopped. There was a majestic spread of not just spaghetti but a ridiculously big dish of Caesar salad and fried chicken sitting patiently to welcome him. But those weren’t the only things that looked so alluring to him. “What’s all this?”

“Ah….haha, I might’ve gone a teeny bit overboard,” Chanyeol chuckled embarrassedly while rubbing his nape. “But it’s okay if you can’t finish! Sehun next door wouldn’t mind having the leftovers.”

“That’s not….” Kyungsoo shook his head and stared at his husband. “You’re wearing a dress.” He ended up saying dumbly.

“Yeah well, Noona was the one who gifted me this for some strange reason,” Chanyeol replied even as he twirled around, showing off the frilly black and white skirt. He wore black stocking and boot heels that highlighted his long and shapely legs really well and Kyungsoo felt his throat going dry. There were also black and white ribbons weaved together with his hair that he’d tied in a pretty side ponytail and Kyungsoo found himself wondering when had the other even found the time to do all this. “It’s a maid costume. Do you like it?”

 _Maid costumes aren’t supposed to look this sexy._ Kyungsoo thought in despair and then walked forward to take his seat. “’Like’ is an understatement,” he declared and raked his eyes all over the other’s form. “What made you cross-dress today all of a sudden?”

Chanyeol bit his lip and had the _audacity_ to look _shy_. It was all Kyungsoo could do to stop himself ravaging the other then and there. “I’d actually been saving this for our anniversary,” he said. “But you looked upset today so I thought…..I thought I’d cheer you up.”

Kyungsoo sat back in slight incredulity. They’d already been married for five years and dated for even longer but every day, Kyungsoo always thought how he was the luckiest man alive to have been married to Park Chanyeol of all people. Park Chanyeol who was considerate, kind, infinitely loving, pretty, aggravatingly sexy, talented and overall an amazing human being. Park Chanyeol who always worried over his loved ones and went out his way to lift their moods. Park Chanyeol who was everything to Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol smirked. “You’ve got ‘I want to fuck you’ written all over your face,” he said while reaching for one of the plates with the spaghetti at the same time. He placed it in front of Kyungsoo with a flourish. “That will come later. Let me serve you food first, Master.”

Kyungsoo choked on his own spit.

Did he say Chanyeol was aggravatingly sexy?

Because yes.

Kyungsoo was so going to absolutely destroy him in that little maid dress that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> someday, i will write a crossdressing fic again, i promise. WITH THE SPICY CONTENT. i will try until i succeed!
> 
> anyway, if you like this fic in the slightest bit, do leave me kudos and comments <3  
> as always, love you eris!


End file.
